


You Call That Music?

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Soul to Soul [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, inappropriate song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: When the words are inappropriate...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Girl with the Dagger Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045377) by [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR). 



> This is an idea I'd been tossing around for a while, and then a comment exchange on The Girl with the Dagger Tattoo by ChrissiHR brought it out into the light of day.  
> And I'm too tired and lazy right now to link everything properly.

It was late afternoon when they pulled up in front of the big old house. Even before they opened the car doors they could hear music playing. Or at least, Bucky assumed it was music, cos he was pretty sure he could hear a trumpet in amongst the cacophony of thumping sound that poured out of every window.

“Nice looking house.” Steve said as they pulled their bags out of the back of the car.

“Plenty big enough for all of us at least.” Sam observed. “Good music too.”

“You call that noise good music?” Bucky said sourly.

“It could be worse.” Sam said, and although his tone was mild, the look he gave Bucky was full of waggling eyebrows and devilish grins.

“This isn’t worse?” Bucky asked skeptically.

“No way Buck, trust me when I tell you there’s definitely worse than this.” Steve assured him.

They all looked towards the house as the music faded, and Bucky sighed into the blissful silence. And then winced as more noise screamed out of the windows.

“You’re right, this is worse.”

“So are we going in or what?” Sam asked as he pulled the last bag out.

“Do I have to?”

“You can’t sleep out here Buck.” Steve said with a grin.

“Watch me.”

“Hey, are you gonna hang around out here all day, or are you coming inside?” They all looked up at the house as Wanda appeared on the wide verandah. “Darcy and I prepared so much food that even you three will need to make a serious effort to get through it.”

“That’s it, I’m starving. Last one to the table has to do the dishes.” Sam dashed up the steps, stopping just long enough to give Wanda a big hug hello before disappearing inside.

“Who’s Darcy?” Bucky asked as he hauled his bag over his shoulder and followed Steve up the steps.

“She’s Thor’s girlfriend’s assistant. You’ll love her.”

“Not if she’s the one in charge of the music.“ Bucky countered as the song changed to something a little less strident.

“What, don’t you like the music?” Wanda asked him as she gave Steve a welcome hug. “It’s not so bad when you get used to it.”

“I’d rather not have to get used to it.” Bucky responded, but he gave Wanda a hug as well. “It’s good to see you again Wanda.”

“It’s good to see you too, you look much better.” She pulled away and gave him an appraising look. “I like the new arm.”

“Thanks, but I like the new head better.” He tapped a finger against his temple. “Thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome. Now get your ass inside, you must be hungry.” Wanda pushed him through the door with a gentle shove to his back.

“Well, maybe a little bit.” He admitted, as they followed Steve through the house and into a large open dining and kitchen where Sam was already making a valiant attempt at putting a dent in the massive amount of food that was spread over an enormous table.

“Okay, so maybe I’m hungrier than I thought.” Bucky admitted as he just stared at the mountains of food, and then he groaned as the music changed again to something that was just lots of screaming to his poor abused ears. “Is there anything you can do…” he started to say, and then the new song cut off, and was replaced by a more soothing classical sounding number that he thought he vaguely recognised. “Oh, god, thank you, that’s so much better.” He sighed loudly in relief, and then Wanda handed him a plate. “Go. Eat. You’ll feel better.” she shooed him towards the table.

As Bucky and Steve loaded their plates up, Steve seemed distracted. “So where is everyone Wanda?” he asked. “I thought Thor and Jane were here too?”

“They went into town for more supplies, and Darcy’s gone upstairs for the moment. She thought people might appreciate a bit of time to settle in, without being overwhelmed.”

Bucky blinked. “This the same girl that listens to that pain inducing noise that was playing before?”

“Give it a chance Barnes, you might be surprised.” Sam advised around a mouthful of pasta salad.

“The music? Or the girl?”

“Both.”

“Darcy is a very thoughtful and caring person Bucky.” Wanda said reproachfully, “She is a very good friend to all of us, and I think you will find that she will do the same for you.”

 

After the meal Wanda showed them all to their rooms, so they could clean up and rest. After Bucky showered he was too restless to settle down, and decided to go back downstairs and explore the property a bit. As he went down he could hear more music playing, still loud, but this one was somewhat more appealing. He followed the sound through several rooms before he finally found the source in the kitchen. He stood just outside of the doorway for several minutes as the woman inside danced around, singing along loudly to each new song as she collected dishes, packed up leftovers and cleaned up.

As the song changed again he noticed that although she had a dishwasher running there was still a large stack of pots, pans and other dishes waiting to be washed, so as she bopped and danced around the kitchen, he moved through the door, and at the same time he asked her _“Would you like some help with those dishes?”,_ she turned around mid lyric and sang _“…_ _like, What up? I got a big cock! I'm so pumped_ _…”_   right at him, until her brain caught up with her ears, and she slapped her hands over her mouth in a belated attempt to stop the words from escaping.

They both stopped and stared at each other for a long minute. She slowly reached over and stopped the music, and then they continued to stare, each waiting for the other to break the silence until a freshly showered Steve wandered into the kitchen from the dining room, taking a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge, rummaging around in the fruit bowl for an apple, and then, just as he was biting into it, realising that he wasn’t alone. He looked between the two of them with a look of confusion in his face, and quickly swallowed. “Bucky? Darcy? Is something wrong? Are you two okay?”

Bucky blinked a few times, and finally tore his gaze away from the girl to look at Steve, who had now taken the lid off his drink, with a look that was part fear, part wonder and part relief.

“She said my words Steve.”

Steve promptly sprayed the mouthful of juice he’d just taken all over the kitchen floor. “What?!!”

Darcy automatically swung out of the way and then turned on him, “Oh for fucks sake Steve, I only washed that floor this morning, what the hell?”

“Sorry Darcy, I just… he caught me by surprise! I really wasn't expecting that.” Steve made an effort to straighten his face, and looked carefully between the two of them, “So you’re... er, uh... big um...” he waved his hands around a bit trying to convey his message without actually saying or implicating the offending word.

“What's the matter, Steve, can’t you say it?” she demanded with her arms crossed. “It's song lyrics, okay? I was singing along, and didn't realise anyone else was here.” And then the look on her face changed and she spun around to look at Bucky.

“Oh my god, I am so, SO sorry. I can’t even imagine…”

Buck shook his head and looked at her with a small smile. “Of all the scenarios I'd pictured hearing those words, this one didn't even happen. But ya know, I think it was worth it, just for Steve's reaction.” he said.

“Damn straight Barnes.” Bucky turned around to see Sam standing behind him with a smirk on his face. “See, I told you not to worry about it.”

Bucky bestowed a look of patient loathing upon Sam as he said, “No, you did not. You looked at it, shook your head a bit and tutted at me. You TUTTED at me.”

“Well I thought it.” Sam amended, now grinning. “So what’d you say to Darcy?”

“None of your goddamned business.” Bucky growled back at him without thinking. Not that he really minded anyone knowing what he'd said to Darcy, but after all the effort Sam had put into trying to help Bucky come to terms with the words he'd entered his new life with, (ie, not a lot), he figured he deserved a bit of payback.

“Alright, that's enough.” Darcy declared, waving her hands in the air. “You, and you, get out, and don't come back until breakfast time. My hot new soulmate and I are gonna finish the dishes, and then we're going to start getting to know each other, and I don't want you two clowns interfering. Go on, shoo!” She herded Sam and Steve out of the room, and then turned back to Bucky.

“So... Bucky.” she said.

“So... Darcy.” he replied.

Darcy grinned, “Lets get this kitchen cleaned up, and then I'll give you the guided tour, and you can tell me how much of an asshole Sam's been about those words, so we can plan a suitable punishment. Waddya think?”

“Actually, don't ever tell him I said this, but he was pretty good about them. Was very er, helpful.” Bucky rubbed the back of his head as if he were trying to ease a confession.

Darcy raised an eyebrow, “Now that sounds like an interesting story. I look forward to hearing it. Now, you wanna wash or dry oh soulmate of mine?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So whilst I don't really have all the specific songs in mind for this fic, think Freaks, Chop Suey, maybe a little Queen, and of course, Macklemore. Or you know, whatever songs just rub you up the wrong way (or the right way?!) And Sam totally recognised the lyrics the first time he saw them. If anyone wants to write Sam trying to help Bucky come to terms with it... be my guest!
> 
> There may or may not be more of these....
> 
> And I'm ibelieveinturtles on tumblr.


End file.
